comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabra Hillard (Earth-5875)
Sabra Hillard was a mercenary and the pilot of the smuggling ship ''Betty'', captained by her husband, Frank Elgyn. She and the rest of the crew delivered numerous criminals from Midnight Facility to the Office of Naval Intelligence aboard the [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]], eventually fighting for her life against xenomorphs following a disastrous outbreak aboard the ship. Biography Early life Sabra Hillard was born on April 9th, 2530, on Gilgamesh. When she was seventeen years old, she met and married with the troublemaker Frank Elgyn. The two soon became criminals, and took command of the smuggled tourism vessel ''Almayer's Folly'', which Elgyn renamed the Betty after his deceased mother. The duo eventually started recruiting many outlaws through the Outer Colonies through the First Contact War, although keeping a low profile from the UNSC. Among their recruits were Ron Johner, Gary Christie, and Dom Vriess. In 2549, Frank recruited their last crew member, the Auton synthetic Call, in Oban, after Call saved their lives while they escaped from police forces, where she interfaced with the Betty and fled the scene. The couple saw value on her synthetic capabilities and engineering prowess, and soon hired her to work for them. Job at the UNSC Auriga .]] In 2561, the crew of the Betty was eventually illegally hired by the Office of Naval Intelligence to transport dangerous criminals from Midnight Facility to the [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]], a covert ship stationed around Pluto, in the Sol system. After setting a slipspace course towards the system, she piloted the Betty towards the Auriga, docking it on the ship and delivering its cargo. She purposefully maintained the ship's thrust so they could give the UNSC "a little scare" as Elgyn requested her. Once the crew was allowed to enter the Auriga, Sabra and Frank spent their time together. When the crew was confronted by ONI scientist Mason Wren and five armed UNSC Marines, she was held at a gunpoint by Private First Class Vincent Distephano, however, duo to the Marine's inexperience, she was easily able to disarm him and take his MA5B assault rifle. When the cloned xenomorphs that were being held at the facility escaped from their cells and started killing the entire crew of the Auriga, including Frank, Hillard and the other mercenaries were stranded on the ship with the aliens, and so they rushed towards the Betty. Death .]] After discovering that Frank had been killed by the xenomorphs, Sabra started to break down in cries and pain, unable to believe on what had happened. Eventually, the group, led by Ripley 8, were forced to swim through a galley that had been flooded, Hillard was the last to enter. While swimming, two xenomorphs discovered the survivors and swam to attack them. While Johner was able to kill one of them, the surviving xenomorph was able to grab Sabra by her ankle and drag her to the depths of the flood, where it killed her. Personality Sabra Hillard was one of the most compassionate members of the ''Betty's'' crew, as seen by her desire to save the life of Larry Purvis even after most of her crew suggested leaving him behind. She was fearful, and when her husband, Frank Elgyn, was killed by the cloned xenomorphs aboard the [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]], she was unable to grasp at the situation she and her crew were in, becoming distant from the rest of the group after Frank's death. Before her death, she broke down in tears multiple times. The fear for her live, ironically, led to her death at the hands of a xenomorph, and she was unable to escape the creature in her panic state. Equipment Hillard used a MA5B assault rifle, which she tole from Private First Class Vincent Distephano, as well as a M739 SAW for support. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Mercenaries of Earth-5875 Category:Criminals of Earth-5875 Category:Betty crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227